Big Time Bestie
by x-ICantLiveWithoutYou-x
Summary: What happens when Katie gets a Best Friend? Does this mean love, like or heart ache to the boys? Read to find out. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Finally, my some-what big break. **

**Not a 'I'll get famous' kind of break, just a vacation. **

**My job as a small time actress back home in New York was very tiring believe it or not. **

**I leant my head against the glass of the window, looking through it and out into the gorgeous scenery of L.A. "We're here Miss", the taxi driver informed me. I handed him his money, giving him a smile before grabbing my bag and heading towards the back of the car to retrieve the rest of my belongings. **

**I headed towards the front door, breathing a small sigh. I could see my reflection briefly as I approached the doors, blue and black plaid shirt, a pair of black short shorts and black converses, my face filled with excitement. I pulled the doors open, eagerly, before walking inside the famous Palm Woods. **

"**Woah!" A voice said from below me, Oh god I've knocked someone over. There sat a brunette girl, she had chocolate brown eyes and she looked a few years younger than me. **

"**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry", I said offering a hand. She looked as if she was going to say something, when I quickly and awkwardly blurted out, "I'm Lily Charmichael" **

"**Katie Knight", She bent down to where the contents of my hand bag were now spilled, My Ipod, My phone, lip glosses, keys, you name it. She picked up the playing cards I had received on the plane. **

"**So, Lily tell me, do you like Poker?" **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:- **

**Lily's POV:-**

"Yeah, I'm pretty descent at it too", I smiled at her as we picked up the contents of my bag.

"We'll see", she said with a devious tone and a giggle.

We walked towards the reception desk, to a tall, middle-aged man, with square glasses and a smile that was clearly fake.

"This is Lily", Katie stated, giving the man a look. I briefly looked down, seeing a golden name plate that read manager.

I looked up, when he asked. "Miss. Carmichael?" I nodded as he looked onto his computer briefly. "Room 2K and Have a Palm Woods Day", he handed me a key. We headed to the elevator and Katie informed me that my apartment was right next to hers and that I should drop off my bags and come test my skills at a game of Poker.

Once the elevator had stopped. I dropped off my bags, looking at the apartment. It was awesome, it had blue and green Walls, it was spacious and modern. It needed some work, but I'd add my own quirky belongings later. I grabbed my hand bag and I locked the door, walking next door. The door opened to reveal Katie. "Hey Lily, come in", I did so walking into an apartment that looked epically amazing, with an orange couch, toys and a swirly slide? "Mom, this is Lily Charmichael", she said introducing me to a woman who was very pretty, with a kind expression.

"Nice to meet you Lily", she said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Knight", I returned happily. Katie and I then sat at the table getting through two rounds of poker while talking a little getting to know each other a little more. "So, Lily what brings you to the Palm Woods?"

"Well, I'm an actress in New York and was finally allowed to take a break. My manager told me that this was the place to go to relax and to be found, so here I am. How about you?"

"My brother and his friends are in a band, and I-"

The door opened, revealing four guys. One guy with dark hair and tanned skin with a helmet and a smile. The next a brunette with flicky hair and a gorgeous smile, the next with dark spiked hair and a vest on looking quite smart. The last tall with blonde hair and gorgeous eyes. They were all equally attractive. "Guys!" Mrs. Knight said. As they all stopped their loud talking, focusing in Katie's direction. They all waved at Katie and I and we waved back both a little confused as it seemed that they had stopped breathing. They started staring at Katie, "Katie!" They half-yelled in unison. She was then surrounded by the boys and picked up and pulled into another room. Mrs. Knight gave me a "I'm sorry about them" look. And then said, "I'll try sort this out", she excused herself and went into the room. I sat at the table wondering what the hell was going on.

**Katie's POV:-**

"Katie, who is that?" Carlos asked.

"That's Lily. She's a new girl here", I explained.

"Does she have a Boyfriend?" James asked, flipping his hair and I rolled my eyes.

I groaned, "James-"

"Hey! I have a good chance with her!" James defended himself.

"Maybe I have a good chance with her" Carlos said back.

James laughed a little, doing his signature hand movement showing that he was 'The Face'.

Before, I knew it all four boys were declaring their chances with Lily. So, much for a new friend, the only cool girl at the Palm Woods but with those idiots fighting over her, I don't think she'll be around for very long. This was going to involve a devious plan.

"Guys! Calm Down!" Mom spoke up. "If you want to know if she has a boyfriend, ask her", she added, finishing with a nod.

"Katie, Baby sister. I love you and seeing as your friends-" Kendall said trying to coax me into asking her.

"You Ask Her", James added.

"Please Katie", Logan finished. Carlos gave me puppy dog eyes and before I could respond, I was pushed out of the door.

"Is everything okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, just my brother and his friends, uh- So Poker?"

Eventually I found out, she was 16, she loved to sing and she loved funny, romantic guys. I giggled about that. "So, is your boyfriend romantic and funny?" GOD! I feel like an idiot.

She shook her head, "I don't have a boyfriend right now. How about you Katie, got a boyfriend or maybe your eye on someone?" I shook my head, not really. I mean there's a few cute guys at the Palm Woods and of course there's Dak Zevon. Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos came in, sitting at the table.

I sighed. They all smiled at Lily, "Lily…This is my brother Kendall. And his friends Logan, James and Carlos", I said pointing them out.

"Hey, nice to meet you guys", she said smiling. For the next hour Lily and I played Poker and we were tied, 2 games each.

She looked down at her watch and gasped, running a hand through her blonde wavy hair, "Um, I'm so sorry guys. But, I uh have to go I still haven't unpacked yet. Katie are you up for a game tomorrow?" I nodded and she grinned. "It was lovely to meet you all", she smiled before grabbing her bag and saying goodbye to us all.

"Oh and Katie if you ever want to hang out at all you know where to find me", I nodded.

"Yep, right next door" I giggled, "Bye Lily, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Lily" All four boys drooled.

"Bye Guys, bye Mrs. Knight thanks for Lunch too", she smiled before quickly leaving.

"SHE'S MINE!" All four boys yelled.


	3. Chapter 2

I ran next door, quickly unlocking it. I sighed walking to the first box, I ran a hand through my blonde wavy hair, "This is going to be a long night". It was 4pm, I better get started.

I had my whole room set up, the blue walls and dark wooden floor, I put a dark blue silk covers over the comforter and the pillows and put white sheets on the bed. I put all of my clothes in the white wooden dressers and in the closet, I put up a few band posters and photos of family and added a few roomy essentials before nodding to myself and leaving my room. I walked into the ensuite bathroom and filled it with all the bathroomly essentials I filled the cupboards with my make-up and hygienic products.

It took me another full four hours until I was almost finished with the whole apartment. It looked modern but very teenagerish. I went to the bathroom and showered quickly, putting on some comfy jeans and a white singlet shirt. I sat down on the white leather sofa switching on the flat screen tv. I sighed, I was finally comfortable and it was only 10 pm. There was a knock on the door. I got up quickly carefully unlocking the door. There stood Kendall and Katie, "Hey Lily, umm, Mom wants to know if you want to come over tomorrow for Dinner, so we can all get to know each other better" Kendall said rubbing his neck with his hand, nervously. Katie nudged him slightly.

"Sure, sounds great", I said smiling at him.

"Do you need any help unpacking, or anything?" He asked.

I nodded, "Just that one gigantic box". I couldn't remember what was in it but it was heavy enough that I couldn't lift it. I moved aside letting them both in. Kendall walked over to the box and seemed to lift it with ease. "So, Katie what's the plan with Bitters?" I asked once I knew Kendall was out of the room.

Kendall came back into the room and Katie groaned, "I'll have to tell you later, how about we meet at the Palm Woods pool tomorrow?" I nodded, we traded numbers so we could text each other any extra details. Kendall gave us both a sceptical look and we just giggled.

"I don't wanna know!" He said and we all sat on the sofa and decided to watch some TV. After about half an hour I was fully finished unpacking, we both sat on the couch sighing. "Thanks for helping me", I told Kendall.

"No problem", I looked up and into his green eyes. He looked down to me and smiled. Katie cleared her throat. When Kendall's phone went off, "Text from Mom", he told me. "Umm, We've gotta go", I nodded, walking with them to the door.

"Bye Kendall", I said with a smile and wave. He left leaving Katie and I alone.

"I'll talk to you soon Katie. It'll be nice working with you. Especially if it's getting revenge on Bitters, he just seems mean!"

We both laughed and said our final goodbyes. She nodded and waved and we went our separate ways.

**[A/N] Sorry, for the crappy chapter kind of filling you in on a few things. More will be up in a few hours. Who would you like Lily be with and why? Do you like the whole Kendall/Lily thing. Let me know in Reviews or wherever. I'm interested to see who you guys think she'd be good with. :) Oh and Katie's 15 in this and the boys are around 17/18-ish, And as you already know Lily's around 16. Anyways. ****Thanks for the help and for reading. :) Yes, I know this has began like a Cliche' fiction, but bare with me it's going to change, if it's sounding Cliche' let me know!**]


	4. Story Poll : Next Chap is on it's way

**Hey all Sorry to be a pain. I know sorry, but I really can't decide...**

**So... I need to know, so I can make the story more enjoyable for you guys. :)**

**Okay, I know I've already asked this but, First Who Should Lily be with?**

-Kendall

- Logan

- Carlos

- James

**Let me know, who you'd like to see her with.**

**Oh and Two, Should Katie get with one of the guys? If So Who?**

- James

- Logan

- Carlos.

**Thank you, if you could let me know in the reviews or inbox, as soon as possible, thank you all so much. :D It really means a lot. :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

**Lily's POV: **

It was ten in the morning which meant, I was going to meet Katie and most likely the boys, in an hour at the famous Palm Woods Pool, and I was just going through my last morning preparations.

I quickly showered and changed into a black and silver striped bikini, I put a pair of short-cut, black board shorts and a black singlet shirt. I pulled my hair back into a neat pony tail, and then brushed my teeth. To top it all off I put on some strawberry lip-gloss and grabbed a fully equipped black beach bag and grabbed my keys off of the counter and headed down to the elevator to meet the guys and Katie.

I eagerly ran inside the recently opened elevator, joining Carlos and Logan. "Hey Guys", I said with a smile.

"Hey", they smiled in return cheerily replying in unison.

Once, the doors opened they quickly said goodbye to me before running for their lives. I, however just walked out like I normally would. But, not realising where I was going, caused me to bump into someone and fall on the floor. "Wow, I really need to make sure to look where I'm going", I said looking up, seeing James. He put a comb into one of his pockets, before offering me his hands to help me up and off of the Lobby floor.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern filling his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm uh, really sorry", I mumbled.

"It's cool", he said flicking his dark, brown hair out of his eyes.

"Hey Lil… James?" A voice asked from behind us.

"Hi Katie", I greeted.

She waved and smiled. As she gestured for me to walk ahead. "I'll talk to you later, James", I said smiling at him, before heading towards the pool.

* * *

**Katie's POV:**

Lily was heading towards the pool to set up the plan we had set against Bitter's.

Now, I was left alone with James. "She's easily one of the coolest girl's at the Palm Woods, James don't flirt with her please!" I reasoned with him.

"No Problem", he said ruffling my hair. I glared at him as he ran off in another direction.

Now, I'd have to see Lily.

Because if both James and Kendall like her as much as I think, there could be trouble for not only Big Time Rush but my friendship with Lily. She was my new partner in Crime, A deputy. Someone who is actually real and hasn't let this town change her, she was just like me.

Lily, what is going on in those Boy's heads?

* * *

**Normal POV:**

A young black haired boy, appeared at the front desk of the Palm Woods talking to A Mr. Bitters about a room at The Palm Woods. He tugged on his leather jacket as he turned towards the elevator, luggage and key cards in hand.

His faded jeans, so baggy that it looked like only air occupied them, a few girls who were occupying the lobby gasped taking in the teen's appearance Blue eyes and all.

Something about this boy was different, and not a good Different.

**[A/N] Okay, I put a little bit of James/Lily in there. The poll thing is still open in the previous chapter, your answers mean a lot to me and the more answers the better. Thanks For Reading Everyone, there will be more fairly soon. And what do you think of this new guy? J And Thanks To BigTimeFan13 for Voting already. J :D :P xD []**


End file.
